


No Olives

by byakuzee



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, I just wanted makoto to be a pizza boy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuzee/pseuds/byakuzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin would deny that his heart leapt slightly in joy upon seeing Tachibana’s face greeting him, he would deny thinking of ways to make him stay at his doorstep for a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Olives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ad_Astra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Astra/gifts).



> a very belated xmas fic for dani (who easily managed to get me into this ship with her seductive fic-writing skills).

It was a pain being the host of a friends’ gathering, Rin mused, especially when said friends tended to invite themselves over, fully expecting that he’d take it gracefully — Haru stripping at his doorstep before sprinting to the pool at his backyard, Nagisa carrying different consoles and games for him to play on his LCD, and Rei being the only one who was decent enough to buy snacks before coming over.

It didn’t help that his sister, Gou, was totally on board with whatever thing the three planned, perking up and welcoming them excitedly. 

_Get your own friends, dammit!_

Then again, they probably preferred her over him, and he had no choice but to sulk and put up with their antics.

It was then that the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of their pizza (that he didn’t even order, mind you), and as expected, no one bothered to answer it (though he could excuse Rei; Nagisa was cheating at Mario Kart again).

When he opened the door, he was greeted with a new face — not the usual delivery-boy who always looked at him with starry eyes. Rin stared at the new guy confusedly for a brief moment before giving him the money with a shrug. “Keep the change.” He sighed, taking the three large pizza from him.

He was about to close the door but the new guy hesitantly calling him out stopped him. “What?”

The new guy was fiddling with his sleeve, his eyes downcast before he looked up. “Thank you, um…?”

"Matsouka," Rin filled in. "Didn’t you check before coming here? I’m a regular."

"Not really; it’s my first day." He scratched his cheek sheepishly, an embarrassed flush spreading on his face before he smiled, all grateful and sincere. "I really appreciate it, Matsouka-san."

Giving tips was something he did out of courtesy really, and he certainly didn’t expect thanks for it. The fact that this guy was acting this way about a simple tip was weird and strangely endearing in a way.

It also helped that he had a rather nice smile.

Frowning at where his train of thoughts had led him, Rin took a moment to look at the new guy’s name-tag before replying, “Don’t mention it, Tachibana.”

Rin didn’t even have to look to know that the new guy was smiling.

 

 

:::

It was what his friends dubbed “Shitty Movies Night” and someone ordered pizza on their behalf again, and to his utter disbelief, the pizza order didn’t include his favorite kind.

Rin wondered for the millionth time why he was friends with them.

Opening the door, he raised an eyebrow when he saw that it was Tachibana.  _Is he_   _going to turn into the usual guy or something?_  ”You again.”

"Me again," Tachibana affirmed good naturedly before kneeling to pick up the pizza boxes.

Rin had his mind set to take the boxes from him, give him the money and close the door wordlessly, but for some reason he couldn’t fathom, he found himself saying, “I’m surprised you’re still working here; they tend to be harsh on the new guys, you know.” Why was he still talking? “You didn’t even bother memorizing my address’s name last time.” 

"But now I do," Tachibana defended in earnest, "Matsouka-san, right?" The smile he had wasn’t smug at all, but it still had the same effect — and the wink that went along with it didn’t help either.

Rin was suddenly all too aware that he had been staring, so he scrambled for anything quick to say before promptly closing the door.

"Why are you blushing?" Nagisa asked the moment he entered the living-room, head tilted and expression innocent, but his eyes criminally mischievous as he watched him trying his hardest to remain composed.

 

 

:::

It was his birthday and as usual, his friends took the opportunity to party on his expense.

They brought gifts with them at least. 

Rei, the only one who took this day seriously, insisted for everyone to wear their party hat, even when said hats were small and rather silly-looking. He didn’t have the heart to tell him that, though, so he wore it without complaining.

When the bell rang, signalling for the long-awaited pizza, Rin didn’t notice that he quickened his pace to open the door before anyone else did, looking suspiciously eager for someone who was simply answering the door. He certainly didn’t notice that Nagisa smirked knowingly as a result of his actions.

Rin would deny that his heart leapt slightly in joy upon seeing Tachibana’s face greeting him, he would deny thinking of ways to make him stay at his doorstep for a little longer, and he would deny sighing in relief when Tachibana took the choice from him when he asked, “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but whose birthday party is this? Nice hat, by the way.”

Rin immediately took off his hat, and instead of simply answering ‘Mine’, he chose to stall. “How did you know that in the first place?” 

"Well, I helped arranging the pepperoni to spell ‘Happy Birthday’ as specified by the order." Tachibana beamed, utterly proud of himself. It was too adorable that Rin couldn’t help himself from smiling in response. "So whose party is this?" he repeated.

Before Rin could even open his mouth to answer, Nagisa sprang out of nowhere and did it in his stead, pointing at him excitedly. “It’s Rin-chan’s!” 

He couldn’t even enjoy Tachibana’s kind congratulations because Nagisa proceeded to make a nuisance out of himself, spilling every embarrassing tale and event that happened in Rin’s life in a matter of seconds. Rin was openly mortified all while Tachibana was sympathetic, but Nagisa didn’t seem to get the hint.

Later, when Tachibana left, Nagisa had the galls to ask, “Why are you sulking? Could it be that I stopped you from putting the moves on our darling delivery-boy?”

Murdering Nagisa wouldn’t affect his friends that much, right?

 

 

:::

_Haru’s love for water will be the death of me,_  Rin swore, getting Haru out of the pool with the help of Rei and Nagisa.

They all noticed that something was off about him when he came over today; he looked dazed and so out of it as he slowly walked towards the pool. That fact alone should’ve warned them about his state; Haru always  _ran_  towards the pool like hell was on his heel.

When Gou saw his body lying there with no movement whatsoever, she called out for him in concern, gaining their attention only for them to see her panicking because Haru wasn’t answering.

The idiot had a fever, they discovered, and he didn’t care about telling them before heading to the pool for a swim, almost drowning as a result.

Thank god that Gou noticed, or else they would’ve lost him. 

He was currently lying on the couch, feverishly mumbling about marrying a mermaid and becoming a new Neptune as Gou and Rei took care of him, all while Nagisa was calling his family to pick him up.

Rin raised an eyebrow when the bell rang, momentarily forgetting that they ordered pizza earlier. It was only when he saw Tachibana’s surprised expression that he remembered that.

"A little accident at the pool," he explained, answering the unasked question. 

Tachibana mouthed a small ‘Oh’ in response, just standing there and staring openly at him, his eyes following the water drops sliding down his throat.

_Is he…?_

He couldn’t believe it, but Tachibana was ogling him, taking in the sight of how his wet white shirt clang to his torso almost hungrily, his face reddening with every second, and from the looks of it, he didn’t seem to realize what he was doing.

Rin smirked, undeniably pleased and incredibly flattered. “So are you here to deliver pizza or to stand there and strip me with your eyes? I don’t mind it either way.”

That snapped Tachibana out of it, his face flushing to impossible shades as he quickly took the money and handed him the pizza, hurriedly leaving in a way that would put an Olympic runner to shame.

"Have some decency, Rin-chan!" Nagisa loudly exclaimed upon seeing him snickering. "Your friend almsot died and all you think of is getting into the delivery-boy’s pants?" 

The others looked at him in interest at that, asking him who the said delivery-boy was — even Haru, who he was sure had drifted to sleep after declaring that Atlantis was his homeland.

Rin didn’t have a choice but to answer.

 

 

:::

Makoto’s heart was beating dangerously as he hesitantly rang the Matsouka household’s bell. After his embarrassing act few weeks before, he didn’t think that he could face Rin ever again, so he tried his hardest to switch shifts and delivery locations, and he succeeded at that for a while. But today, he was the only one available and, as a result, was sent to this neighborhood once again, his half-baked excuses totally ignored.

He faintly heard a slurred ‘I’m getting it!’ before the door was opened, revealing a grinning, intoxicated-looking Rin who eyed him in a way that should be illegal. ”Why hello there! Long time no see.”

"You’re drunk," Makoto noted uselessly, mouth agape with utter surprise. 

Rin only looked amused as he slowly nodded, almost leering as he approached until their noses touched. 

The fact that this breach of his personal space didn’t disturb him was a clear evidence of how infatuated he was.

Even though he should’ve minded the fact that Rin was clearly intending on kissing him, his breath hitched and his heart raced in anticipation. Even though a drunken kiss wasn’t the way he wanted to lose his first kiss, the way Rin took his breath away with a deep, passionate kiss shattered every protest he had. And even though Rin’s shark-like teeth should’ve scared him on first sight, the feel of them on his neck was mind-blowing to say the least.

Passionately making-out with a customer was something frowned upon by everyone — making-out with a drunken customer was even worse — but he was feeling too good to let this moment go, too good to think properly.

It was only when he heard the faint sound of whistling and saw four other people watching them that Makoto realized what he was doing and pulled away from Rin, panting and flushing in a fusion of excitement and shame of what he did, the other obviously confused about why he stopped.

Makoto didn’t dare look at him and instead focused on the others. “Um… tell him that I’m sorry when he sobers up. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of him in his current state.”

"Hey I resent that!" Rin slurred. "I know what I’m doing: you."

"I’m not so sure," Makoto replied, smiling fondly as he handed him to his friends (who all seemed rather amused instead of worried for some reason). 

And without another word said, Makoto left, inwardly vowing to never come to this neighborhood again in case an incident like this happened.

 

 

:::

His friends laughed at him for a week (well, it was Nagisa for the most part, but the others certainly didn’t stop him!) and even though he was pissed about that, he was even more pissed for not remembering anything that happened that night. He only remembered celebrating passing his finals by bringing out his parent’s secret stash of sake and drinking like no tomorrow, and then having a painful hangover that made him reevaluate his life choices at the crack of dawn.

The part between — the most enjoyable part, the making-out-with-Tachibana part — was the one he couldn’t recall no matter how much he tried.

His life was a Greek tragedy.

He needed to apologize for making an ass out of himself, and then assure Tachibana that he wasn’t offended at all. Actually, Rin would very much like to make-out with him sometime — perhaps after a date even.

So impatient and fidgety, Rin headed to the pizzeria, making sure that none of his friends knew because they’d surely insist on accompanying him and he couldn’t let them -- not if he wanted to avoid a disaster.

Tachibana almost dropped the pizza he was carrying when he saw him, shocked beyond belief that he came all the way here.

"We need to talk," Rin started, swallowing thickly as he watched Tachibana nod.

He guided him to a quiet alley behind the pizzeria, and Rin took a minute to check if they were the only ones there before saying, “Look, I’m sorry if I weirded you out by how I acted that night. You shouldn’t be the one to apologize when I was the one who attacked you.” Now that he started talking, he couldn’t find it in himself to stop. “I… I like you. It took a few deliveries to realize that but I really do. I was actually planning to ask you out, but then I ruined it by getting wasted out of my mind, didn’t I?”

"I’m sorry," he repeated again, suddenly wondering why he was even here from embarrassment and shame.

"You were planning to ask me out?" Tachibana asked, blushing and sounding oddly… hopeful.

Rin blinked; whatever response he had been expecting from him, that wasn’t it. ”Well, yeah…”

Tachibana positively beamed. “I was planning to do that myself, from the third delivery actually.”

_What?_

"You can call me Makoto then; Tachibana is too formal."

"Are you…?"

"Yeah." Tachi— no,  _Makoto_  smiled, the same dopey, gentle and easy-going smile that got him hooked in the first place.

Rin only had one graceful reply.

"Hold the fuck up!"

 

 

:::

Makoto got along well with his friends and sister — too well, if he was being honest with himself. He was sure that there would be no contest between him and Makoto when it came to who was more popular, but he didn’t mind that really; he agreed with them anyway.

"So does having a boyfriend that works at the pizzeria give us access to free pizza?"

Rin’s eyes narrowed and glared murderously at Nagisa.

_And then we have this asshole._

He was lucky that Makoto noticed him glaring and kissed him to cheer him up; it got Rin distracted from plotting a homicide.

Someday, he would make sure that Nagisa paid for all the shit he pulled off during their friendship.

Now though, he had a Tachibana Makoto to  _soberly_  make-out with.

**Author's Note:**

> title is a reference to the way one of my favorite video game characters orders his pizza, just to let you know.  
> i also wanted the last line to be "Now though, he had a Tachibana to tachibang" but i decided to spare you of my pathetic sense of humor.


End file.
